SWA cables are not very flexible. Bending or coiling the non-flexible cable can cause the connector pins to pull out of the pin holder or the wire crimps to let go thereby losing physical contact with the mating connector or receptacle in the remote terminal unit (RTU) enclosure, which leads to production outages caused by well site shutdown.